


Cobra Kai Drabble Challenge

by snowshus



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Dancing, Drabbles, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Injury, Kissing, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: 100 word drabbles for the cobra kai drabble challenge.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Dutch/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Samantha LaRusso/Tory
Comments: 73
Kudos: 74
Collections: Cobra Kai drabbles





	1. Just Breathe, Okay (Carmen and Miguel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Machines keep Miguel Alive

The respirator hisses in with a click as it switches gears. It’s a steady count. In five four three two one. Click. Out five four three two one. Click. The heart monitor beeps in the background: a metronome keeping steady, artificial time. Machines breathe for her baby and machines pump his blood. Every few days they check his brain and it lights up like a thunderstorm. Life stirring, growing, surviving underneath the stillness. Carmen breathes in time with her son. In. Five four three two one. Click. Out. Five four three two one. Each click whispering, “alive, I’m still alive.”


	2. I Could Never Forget You (Kreese)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreese is starting to forget things

As time goes on the faces fade. The yellowed pictures get lost or misplaced as Kreese is displaced. The names drift away, harder to recall as the years keep sliding past and memory isn’t what it used to be. The long list of dead on the black wall is too difficult to comb through hoping to spark the memory Second Lieutenant Harry Smith or was it Barry, or maybe it was the Perry Smith listed below. The Harrys and Perrys blend together dispersing like smoke in the jungle. The blood though, drip drip dripping down his face, that never disappears. 


	3. What's Cooking Good Looking (Amanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Store bought vs. Home made

Amanda’s mother’s version of home-cooked meals was spaghetti with ketchup. There was this idea everyone else had about family recipes and home-made being better than store bought but not for Amanda. Home-made was low effort defrosted, uncanned and over salted. Restaurants was where the real flavor lived. It was food made to be enjoyed rather than simply to sustain. Amanda cooks now and her husband cooks and it’s good. It’s fine. His mother cooked the way traditional families did. They hold their home-made meals close, but Amanda knows - nothing is a good as food made by someone paid for it.


	4. Kiss Me (Johnny/Dutch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting high

It’s summer and the heat sticks but Johnny still leans on him. The heat of his shoulder under Dutch’s arm blending into the heat of the night. They pass the joint between them. Smoke burns in Dutch’s lungs and seeps into his blood. Johnny holds his hand out for his turn. His eyes are so fucking blue. Smoke burns in Dutch’s throat. He presses his lips to Johnny’s, breathes the smoke out. Johnny blinks and takes the joint out of Dutch’s hands, taking a deep pull. He looks at Dutch through the haze and shrugs.

“Okay.”

He leans back in.


	5. I Can't Imagine This World Without You (Daniel and Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatherhood

Sam shook the world the day she was born. She blinked her mama’s blue eyes and universes collapsed in her wake. The moon stopped circling the earth and the sun lumbered out of it’s stationary place to circle around her. All around them mountains moved and tides ran backwards, the earth shuttered as it adjusted to the new laws of the universe. 

Before she was born Daniel had thought the world was large then Sam had grasped his finger in her tiny pink hand and he felt everything shift. The world narrowed down and held its breath as Sam yawned.


	6. I'll Keep You Warm (Johnny/Dutch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at the beach

One by one the rest go home. Ali and Susie first, she has a curfew and her parents would worry. Then Bobby and Tommy, who live in the same direction. Then Jimmy. Soon only two of them are left. The beach is always freezing at night but they find excuses to stay anyways. Johnny pulls out a bottle of Sid’s really fucking expensive scotch and they drink it like it’s cheap shit. The black waves are bitingly cold, freezing his feet when he steps in. Dutch’s fingers are equally freezing on his face but his mouth is oh so hot.


	7. Dance With Me (Robby/Miguel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn to Dance

Miguel learned to salsa with his hand on his mother’s hip and his head barely above her waist. They tangoed around the cramped living room and cha-chaed while Enrique crooned.

The last time Robby danced he was seven and his mom was only a little high - enough so she was happy and affectionate. They waved their arms in the air and twirled around the coffee table while Joan screamed about rock-and-roll. 

“It’s easy,” Miguel promises, placing Robby's hand on his shoulder. “Just follow me.” The hand on Robby's hip pulls him close while Camila crackles out of Miguel’s shitty phone.


	8. Why Are You Doing This? (Bobby and Dutch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby takes care of people

The rim of Tommy's bathtub pushes into Dutch’s back while Bobby gently plucks the glass out of Dutchs knuckles. Bloody antiseptic wipes litter the floor around them. It burns each time Bobby wipes away the blood seeping between his fingers. 

"Jesus, Dutch, what happened this time?"

Dutch tips his head back and counts the tiles on the ceiling instead of answering. 

“You guys good?” Johnny asks propping himself against the door, Ali tucked under his arm.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Bobby waves them off. 

Dutch closes his eyes. Another piece of glass clinks into the clear plastic cup next to them.


	9. I Care About You (Johnny/Daniel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finds Johnny drunk

Johnny is piss drunk when Daniel finds him. 

“Should have fucking known,” he slurs into Daniel’s shoulder barely intelligible. 

“Sure,” Daniel nods along, half carrying Johnny. “Come on, in.” He tries to push Johnny into the waiting car. 

Johnny nods with his whole body and slides down into a puddle of what Daniel really hopes is water.

“Should have known no one cares.”

Daniel grips Johnny’s face forcing him to look up, not that Johnny’s eyes focus for more than a second. “Hey asshole, I care.” He hooks Johnny’s arms over his and lifts, pushing him into the car again.


	10. Is this okay (Hawk/Miguel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk visits Miguel in the hospital

The first time Hawk had come he’d accidentally dislodged something. One of the machines had started screeching and Hawk had been shoved aside by a stampede of doctors with pen lights and stethoscopes and needles full of clear liquid. When they found the problem they’d filed out again. The nurse had sat Hawk down and explained again how important all those wires and tubes were and Hawk really shouldn’t touch anywhere he saw one.

There are wires and tubes everywhere.

Hawk watches Miguel’s chest rise and fall and curls his hands around the base of the chair and doesn’t touch.


	11. You Look Amazing Tonight (Bobby and Jimmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Jimmy in the aftermath

Jimmy finds Bobby in the parking lot his black gi hanging open without a belt to hold it closed. His bare toes curl around loose gravel.

“I brought your shoes.”

“That was bullshit.” Bobby kicks a tire. “Such. Fucking. Bullshit.” Each word is punctuated with another vicious kick.”I could have won.”

“I know, you were great tonight.” He holds up the shoes again. “You’re gonna break your toes.”

“Good.” Bobby snarls, dropping down to the ground burying his head in his knees. “Fucking motherfucker.” He looks up at Jimmy. “I’m done.”

Jimmy sits down next to him. “Me too.”


	12. Shouldn't You Be With Her (Anthony and Demetri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside and in between

No one notices when Anthony walks off. People in color coded scrubs bustle past him to wherever they need to be. No one looks twice. The ICU is down two floors. He hears that’s where the other injured kid is. Sitting in the stairwell one floor between them is a guy with dark hair he’s seen hanging around with Sam a few times. He’s got a big blue bruise on the side of his face.

“Shouldn’t you be with your family?” he asks when he sees Anthony.

Anthony just shrugs.

“Yeah,” the guy nods, resting his head against the railing.


	13. You're the Only One I Want To Wake Up Next To (Tory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 10:37 out of Burbank

Tory father had been a pilot. Not one of those flashy jet guys, just a regular old commercial airline pilot - flying passengers and packages out on the 10:25PM to Portland every Friday, Monday, and Wednesday. On Fridays Tory’s mom would let her stay at the playground late and 10:37PM exactly the roar of the jet would pass overhead and they’d wave to daddy. At 9:52AM on Saturday, give or take a few minutes for traffic, he’d come wake her up and they’d have a pancake breakfast. 

She’d known something had gone wrong when she’d woken up alone.


	14. Wanna Grab A Drink? (Ali Mills and Greg Schwarber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali meets Greg

Everyone had told Ali Med school would be hard, that by the time she finished she’d have forgotten the meaning of the word sleep. She’d come in prepared, still the third all nighter in a week was pushing it and she still has six more pages and an 8AM deadline. Her hands are shaking from the millionth cup of coffee, which is souring in her empty stomach. 

“Here.”

She looks up and blinks at the cheery green box of apple juice in front of her. 

The guy across the table shrugs. 

“It’s my all nighter trick, works better than coffee, honest.”


	15. Who Hurt You? (Original Cobras)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy notices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter deals with child abuse

Tommy’s had a neighbor, back in middle school, who used to get beat. It’s not like that with Johnny. But there’s something off, something too physical in the way Sid’s fingers curl into Johnny’s bicep. There’s something off in the way Johnny dims, and in the way he looks for the exits. 

Bobby grabs Johnny’s wrist and drags him away, needing him for pictures. On his arm four red marks bloom. 

He catches Dutch’s eyes across the way, but it’s Jimmy who bumps his shoulder. 

“We don’t talk about it.”

Tommy nods. That was the rule with his neighbor too.


	16. You're Not Alone (Bobby and Tommy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Tommy

Tommy’s house is dark and quiet when they pull up, his parents must be working late again. They’ll be a message from his mom on the answering machine telling him there’s mac and cheese in the cabinet. Bobby idles the car while Tommy gathers his bag up. 

The door makes a popping noise when it opens.

“Hey, my brother just got Star Wars on VHS, did you want to come watch?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah,” Tommy pulls the door closed, “that’d be cool.” 

All the windows in Bobby’s house are glowing and Tommy can hear his sisters fighting from the sidewalk.


	17. That's In The Past (Bobby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wild rumors about Pastor Brown

“Psst, I heard Pastor Brown used to be in a gang.”

“No way.”

“Yeah huh, I looked him up on this site that lets you check arrest records. He’s been arrested five times and _and_ even went to jail once.”

“You’re making that up. Pastor Brown can’t have gone to jail, he’s a pastor!”

“I’ll show you, see that’s his mug shot, it says he was arrested for drunk and dis-order-lee conduct.”

“What does dis-order-lee mean?”

“It means that I broke a guy’s nose. But trust me, he deserved it.”

“Pastor Brown!”

“Hello boys, how’s that bible study going?”


	18. I'm Right Where I Belong (Bobby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby Joins Cobra Kai

Karate had originally been Pete and Andy’s thing. They practiced their spinning kicks and right hooks in the backyard and told Bobby to go inside, he was too young to play. So he watched them through the sliding door and mimicked their movements, counting down the days and years until he turned twelve and could finally join them at Cobra Kai.

By then Pete and Andy had long since quit, their attention pulled away by school and sports and girls. But that was okay, because now karate was _Bobby’s_ thing and he was good at it. He was really good.


	19. I'm not going anywhere (Jimmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Jimmy's birth

Jimmy was taken from his mother eleven weeks early. His grandmother says he was so small he fit inside the doctor’s hand. They put him in a plastic box and you had to be sterilized before you could hold him. The doctors told them not to get too attached, babies like Jimmy didn’t tend to live long. 

“You didn’t even cry when you were born,” his father tells him. “Your lungs were too weak. You had to fight for every breath at first. You've always been a fighter, Jimmy, from the day you were born. You can do this too.”


	20. Let's Go (Bobby and Johnny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny meets Bobby

There’s one kid who’s Johnny’s age in the class. He gives Johnny a small smile from across the room and when everyone lines up on the mats he positions himself next to Johnny. The class starts warm ups with no explanations but the kid is right there catching Johnny’s eye and silently demonstrating what to do.

“Are you going home?” the boy asks as they unlock their bikes.

Johnny tries to avoid going home when Sid’s there.

“Want to come to the creek? There were tadpoles there yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Johnny smiles back. “I’m Johnny.” He holds out his hand.

“Bobby.”


	21. You Make Me Feel Safe (Dutch and Tommy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reckless Behavior

Johnny’s taking the curves of Mulholland Drive too fast. With the hood down the wind whips around them pulling at their hair and clothes, trying to drag them back up the road. It feels good, it feels right. Dutch stands up, planting his feet in the soft leather fabric of the back bench. Next to him Tommy laughs and stands up, keeping one careful foot in the well. His hand wraps in the back of Dutch’s shirt. 

A quick left-right catches Dutch off-guard. He stumbles. The hand at his back pulls him down into the car in a breathless pile.


	22. Who Care About What They Think (Demetri and Hawk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> detention

“-Eli was a fucking loser and nobody liked him.” Hawk hisses across the table, quiet enough so the teacher doesn’t notice. Demetri grips his calc book, his jaw clenched and his fingers white around the corners. Demetri is many unflattering things: bitter, sarcastic to the point of cruelty, and vengeful. He is rarely this kind of angry - the kind that takes over your body, that you have to hold back with unsteady breathes and clenched fists. 

The bell rings, freeing them from detention. Demetri snaps his book closed, his whisper barely hiding the way his voice shakes. “I liked you.”


	23. You're More Then That (Hawk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Dr. Doom

Eli always liked Deadpool best. Most of the time the scars made the villain. The worse they were, the worse the villain. Eli knows his scar isn’t that big, but it feels like it covers his entire face, that all he is is a giant scar. He is Two-face and Jigsaw and Dr. Doom. Their scars are a warning - signalling a rotten soul. 

Except Deadpool. He’s still twisted, his actions edging the moral line, but he’s a good guy. The world loves him, this walking mess of scars that Eli feels like. They see him and they see a hero.


	24. Why Me? (Laura Lawrence & John Kreese)

Laura’s father died on the shores of Okinawa three months before she was born. Laura’s wonders if maybe there’s a family curse - that the fathers will always be gone by the time they’re children are born. She wonders if the boy growing inside her will live to see his own child born or if the curse only affects girls.

She reads the letter again. It’s blunt but sincere which is better than the kind but hollow official statement the army had sent her.

_I’m sorry. He saved my life. Here are his things._  
It should have been me.  
John K. 


	25. We'll figure this out (Dutch and Jimmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what jail drives you to

There is nothing to do in prison except work-out or read and Dutch was never really a reader. But after two years the bench press is getting old. Then he blows his parole. 

He asks when Jimmy comes to visit, which is happening less often lately. Jimmy shakes his head, “I don’t think you’d like my books. But I’ll see what I got.”

Dutch gets a package a few weeks later containing a worn paperback and a note: _They’re not good but they’re fun and they got me through that summer we met, hopefully they’ll help you get through this._


	26. You have no idea how much I want you (Sam/Yasmine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's normal, right?

Boys have always liked Sam. She didn’t really notice them at first. But that was normal, right? Everyone said boys were always thinking about sex with the implication that girls weren’t. So it wasn’t weird that Sam didn’t think about boys until someone brought it up, right? 

Yasmine’s hair smells like roses when she runs her hand through it. Sam’s eyes follow the strands down her arm to the curve of her breast. She has really nice hair. It’s long and straight, unlike Sam's halfway to wavy mess. That’s why she’s staring. She just wishes she had hair like Yasmine.


	27. You Make Me Feel Alive (Sam/Tory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kissing

There’s a thundering Sam’s chest. She can feel her heart pounding against her ribs. Her mouth is dry, her skin sticky with sweat that soaks her shirt. Tory faints left with a hook and Sam shuffles back, her muscles burning. She gets the arm lock and the leg sweep tumbles them to the ground. Tory’s hand twists in her hair. The rings catch and rip strands as she finds a better purchase. Her teeth sink into Sam’s lip. Her blood smears together with Tory’s pale lipstick - pink and red streaks across their mouths, darker with every beat of her heart.


	28. You're Always On My Mind (Eli and Demitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Demetri discuss Miguel

“He didn’t look at your lip,” Demetri points out as they card through the back issues box of Independent E-J. Eli looks up quizzically.

“That new kid, who sat at our table.” Demetri adds. “He didn’t even seem to notice.”

Eli nods.

“I like him. Do you want to invite him to game night?”

Eli shrugs. 

“Yeah, I guess we should wait before we go full nerd on him. This is the one you were looking for, right?” Demetri pulls out an issue of Irredeemable. 

“I need the next issue,” Eli shakes his head then adds, “I liked him too.”


End file.
